


Blood Addict - II

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Petey wakes up in a very unfamiliar place and when he is told why, pretty much freaks out. Which ends very badly for him and leaves him in a rather unfortunate situation after leaving.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: February Writing Challenge





	Blood Addict - II

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just had to continue, there IS more to come too, promise ;)

When he opens his eyes for the first time, three days have passed and he immediately groans and closes them again, the light far too bright. It looks like the sun is shining right into his eyes even though it isn't and he instinctively grabs the blanket next to him and pulls it over his head.

To be honest, he doesn't even know what happened or where he is. No, that's not true. He remembers going to the club to find Tony Stark and he did find him, didn’t he? Yes, he did, and he had gotten what he came there for. He got bitten.

With a groan, Petey sits up, blanket still over his head, and tries to remember more. His hand goes up to his neck almost absentmindedly, brushing over the spot where Tony had bitten him. It hurts ever so slightly to touch it, but it’s not much, he’s not sure he would even notice it if he wouldn’t know why it hurts.

He tries again to pull off the blanket, keeping his eyes closed this time and slowly opening them after a moment, trying to not overwhelm himself again. He doesn’t know why the rather dim light hurt his eyes so much before, but now that he gets used to it, it isn’t so bad anymore.

“Where the hell _am_ I?” he mumbles to himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He doesn’t recognize this bed, big and luxurious, with red, very comfortable bedding on top, and not the room he’s in either.

Upon looking around a bit more, Petey slowly beging to realize what must have happened. This isn’t his place and clearly not a hotel either, so it must be Tony’s place, hopefully. It would suck quite a lot if he woke up in the bed of some stranger he can’t remember.

Carefully, Petey shoves himself off the bed, his head protesting with a sharp pain that makes him groan once more. “Fuck, it’s like I was roofied,” he huffs, shaking his head and finally standing up straight. Not knowing how much time passed since Tony bit him isn’t fun and he knows he should get home so MJ isn’t worrying. She probably thinks he’s mid-orgy or something, but still, she does worry when he doesn’t come home for a while.

After locating the door, Petey slowly sneaks out of the room, determined to sneak out without being caught. This plan proves itself pretty useless almost right away though, because it only takes a minute for him to practically walk right into someone when he turns around a corner.

“What the-” The boy stumbles backwards, looking up annoyed, only to see a very familiar face. “Wait, I know you.”

“I hope so,” Spider says, looking down at him almost amused. “Good to see you finally awake.”

Petey frowns at both the words and how the man in front of him looks. He remembers him now, it’s the guy who came up to him to take him to the VIP lounge to meet Tony Stark. And he also remembers how Tony looked, which is _eerily_ similar to this man.

“What’s this supposed to be?” he asks, taking a step back and looking extremely wary. “Why do you look so much like Tony?”

“Ah, yes,” Spider grins, revealing very sharp fangs that make Petey’s eyes widen. “You see, I am-”

“Spider?” another voice suddenly speaks, making Petey flinch for a moment before a head peeks out of a different door, another guy looking pretty much exactly like Tony. “Tony’s about to come back from his hunt, we should get his stuff ready.”

“What the _fuck_!?” Petey gasps, now that there’s two of them, and backs away even further. “The fuck is this place?”

Before either of them can even so much as open their mouths, however, Petey turned on his heels and storms back into the room he woke up in, slamming the door behind him and locking it for good measure. Fuck no, he’s not doing this. He has no idea who these guys are but that there’s two men who look almost exactly like Tony is freaking him the hell out and he’s not going to deal with that right now.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” Spider sighs, shaking his head.

“Fuck, did I scare him away?” Anthony asks, not sounding very happy and frowning. “Poor kid, bet he’s still completely out of it.”

“I have a bad feeling about this, man. This won’t end well.”

Anthony nods, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he prepares everything for Tony’s return, who walks into the mansion not even five minutes later. He immediately notices something is wrong and narrows his eyes at them.

“What did you do?” he asks without even so much as a greeting and both Anthony and Spider look uncomfortable right away.

“We didn’t do anything, I swear,” Anthony says, taking a step back.

“We didn’t, no,” Spider agrees, nodding. “He came out of your room, saw me, saw Anthony and bolted.”

Tony lets out a long sigh before taxing them once more with a warning glance. “We’ll talk about this later, but now I will check on him first.”

Petey, meanwhile, is pretty much pacing the room in an attempt to think of something he can do to leave. When it knocks on the door, the boy jumps back startled, right away going back into defensive mode.

“What do you want? Go away!”

“Petey, it’s me,” Tony says, using the connection that the two share now that he turned the boy to signal him that it’s okay to open the door. "Open."

What Petey doesn't know is that, when a vampire turns a human, they're forming a very special and strong bond between them. The vampire becomes their new Fledgling's Sire and cannot harm them anymore, just like the Fledgling cannot harm their Sire. It's an unwritten law and nothing known to humans, and it's exactly the bond Tony is using now to try and calm Petey down.

But Petey isn't upset, not really, he's annoyed and confused. Still, he opens the door and steps back again so he's almost against the wall.

"Thank you," Tony says quietly as he closes the door and steps over. "I'm sorry they scared you, I didn't mean to stay away until you wake up."

"Why am I here?" Petey asks, making no attempt to not sound as annoyed as he feels. "I didn't ask you to kidnap me, did I?"

Tony raises a brow at this, but still tries to remain calm. "You're here because I had to keep an eye on you. The transformation is not something to take lightly."

"The _what_?" Petey gasps, eyes widening in shock. He steps back again, fully trapping himself in the corner. "What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life, Petey," Tony explains calmly. "And I don't appreciate your tone. You would have died if I didn't give you my blood."

"Are you kidding me?" There's far more fear in Petey's heart than he wants to admit and his initial reaction is to get angry. "I didn't ask you to turn me, what the fuck? I can't be a vampire, I have a _life_ to live!"

Now, Tony's calm expression flickers for the first time and he looks quite annoyed himself. "Watch your tone, Fledgling. That's no way to talk to your Sire."

"My Sire? _My Sire??_ You're not my Sire, you're an arrogant asshole who ruined my life!" Petey all but shouts at Tony, clenching his fists and chest heaving. "I'm in _school_ , I have a _life_ , I didn't ask you to take that away!"

There's a long moment of silence with only Tony's ice cold eyes on Petey before the man finally breaks the silence. "Alright." This word alone sounds dooming already and it doesn't get better when Tony steps up to Petey. "If that's how you think about it, you don't deserve what I've given you. I will take it back."

"As if you could do that!" Petey hisses, but he can't back away further or stop Tony from pressing a hand against his chest.

"I can and I _will_ ," he says darkly and digs his nails into Petey's skin, pushing through the shirt covering his chest easily enough. He only draws a bit of blood before pulling his hand back, licking one of his fingers and pressing it into the small wound he created.

"The fuck are you doing? Get away from me!" Petey actually slaps his hand away, hissing again, but Tony seems to not care.

"No, _you_ will get away from here, _now_ ," he growls, eyes glowing a deep crimson red. "A brat like you doesn't deserve such a gift, get out of my sight!"

"With pleasure!" Petey barks back and shoves Tony out of the way forcefully to storm out of the door, completely ignoring Spider's and Anthony's confused and questioning looks on his way.

"What just happened?" Spider asks confused once they heard the front door slam shut, clearly not having expected this outcome.

"Nothing," Tony gruffs and turns around, looking at the bed. "Just a misjudgement on my part, that's all."

Anthony and Spider share a look, but don't say anything. They know all too well that Tony never turned anyone, besides them, and that taking it back is not something that is easy on their Sire. Because the bond only ever breaks if he takes it back, it never disappears. Which means while Petey is not affected by it anymore, Tony will be.

\------

When Petey bursts into his apartment, MJ is nowhere to be seen and it doesn't really help with his anger when he finds a note addressed to him.

'If you come back anytime soon, Parker, I'm at my mom's place. I'll be gone for about two weeks, she needs my help. Have fun!'

Petey crumbles the note in his hand before throwing it onto the couch and storms into his room, done completely. First she sends him to this bastard and now she disappears. It's almost as if she knew what would happen and ran away so he can't tear her a new one.

Tony, unbeknownst to Petey, deleted the message he sent to MJ while he was out, so when he picks up his phone all he sends her is a text saying: 'Thanks for this nightmare.' And then proceeds to just kick his phone into a corner and flopping onto his bed in annoyance.

It's the next day when his anger finally subsided enough for him to actually get up and eat something again. He had lots of time to think, though, and since Tony Stark turned out to be a piece of shit, he decides to just make do with what else he can get and not bother with him anymore.

So, that evening, Petey is back out at another bar, trying to find someone to bite him. But every vampire he comes across pretty much runs into the opposite direction as soon as they take a look at him, which quickly becomes infuriating.

Petey is determined, but even after four days in a row of trying he's unsuccessful. He already starts to doubt himself at this point and when the next vampire tries to bolt it, Petey actually grabs him by his collar and growls at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" he asks sharply, glaring daggers into the other. "Just fucking bite me already!"

The vampire looks more than mortified - he's a young one and not really strong by any means yet, but he was the only one to even come close to Petey.

"I'm not messing with Stark, sorry, boy," he says, shaking his head quickly. "I'm not stupid, okay?"

Petey is so perplexed he actually let's the young man go and stares at him. "Mess with Stark? What are you talking about?"

"You're marked, kid, no one's gonna bite you and risk _him_ coming after them," the vampire says before turning around to walk off, leaving a very confused Petey behind.

Tony marked him. This fucker actually _marked_ him so now no one else is willing to bite him anymore. Now Petey's anger comes back tenfold and he turns on his heels, storming out of the club and heading to the one he met Tony in a week ago instead.

"This fucking asshole," he hisses, cursing Tony out pretty much all the way until he actually reaches the club. It's three in the morning at this point and the club is emptying already, but it only makes it easier to spot that bodyguard of Tony's that he met the first time already.

"Hey!" Petey says sharply to get Spider's attention. "What the fuck is this? Where is this asshole?"

"Excuse me?" Spider asks, looking pretty unfazed as he eyes Petey up and down. "You should get some manners, kid, and try again."

Petey huffs and glares at Spider. "I want to talk to Tony, _now._ "

"I'm sorry, but Tony is not taking visitors at the moment," Spider says sternly, building himself up in front of Petey and crossing his arms. "You had your chance to talk to him, he told you to get lost."

"I'm not leaving until someone fucking bites me, goddammit!" Petey growls, almost stomping his foot down. "No one will do it anymore and one of them said he marked me! I want him to fix this, now!"

"Sorry, kid, there is no fixing," Spider says, shaking his head. "Now leave before I have to carry you out, tantrums aren't welcome here."

"Then you bite me, I don't fucking care anymore!"

This actually makes Spider laugh, only infuriating Petey further.

"I'm not biting you, forget it," the man says, smirking at Petey. "Maybe you should learn to accept the consequences of your actions. Goodnight, Petey, there's the door."

Petey all but throws his arms up in frustration and is about to storm off when the door suddenly opens and Tony steps out, glaring him down.

“You!” Petey hisses, head jerking around. “Fucking fix this mess you put me in!”

“Pardon?” Tony asks, grinning at the boy widely. “Weren’t _you_ the one who wanted to be bitten, _brat_?”

“I never asked to be marked so everyone else refuses to bite me, asshole! You could have told me that!”

Tony raises an unimpressed brow at Petey. “So, you’re telling me you didn’t even do any research before coming to me? You’re more stupid than I thought, really.”

Petey looks like he wants to say something else, snap back, anything, but in the end he simply storms off, too angry to even form any coherent words anymore.

“He’s got quite an attitude, doesn’t he,” Spider hums amused, earning a shrug.

“He’s an entitled brat, that’s all. And a naive one at that.”

\-------

The next day, Petey comes back with a plan. If he can't get any vampire to bite him he has to force them to lose it, it's that simple. Screw Tony and his stupid mark, he will get what he wants.

He knows damn well that Tony is upstairs watching him, but he doesn't care. Once he's tipsy enough to do what he set out to do he grabs a pocket knife that he brought with him and slices one of his wrists, hissing.

It's enough that about a dozen vampires turn their heads and Petey just smiled at them sweetly, waiting for one of them to snap. Then he spots him, one vampire in particular seems to be extremely intrigued, so he gets up and walks over to him.

"Care for a bite?" he offers, bringing his wrist closer. The vampire's eyes light up for a moment and then he puts his lips onto Petey's wrist, taking the offer.

What happens next is nothing Petey could have foreseen because only a second after the vampire starts drinking from him he suddenly shudders and drops to the floor, unmoving. The whole club is silent, watching, and then their heads turn to the balcony above. Petey follows their example and of course sees the reason: Tony.

Tony's eyes are glowing dangerously and he's radiating so much power that Petey is sure everyone can feel it. And it becomes clear soon that they do because within minutes the club empties completely. Vampires flee, taking their humans with them, until the only one left on the downstairs floor is Petey. And he's furious like never before.

Without looking away from Petey, Tony comes walking down the stairs and stops in front of him. Petey expects him to yell, to scream, to do anything, but not to take his hand and lick over his bloody wrist, closing the wound. There’s still a small puddle of blood on the floor, but Tony pays no attention to that.

“Go home, Petey.” Tony’s voice is firm, but it isn’t angry. It’s got an eerie calmness to it that makes Petey want to tear up. “This is no place for you anymore, just go.”

And to his own surprise, Petey does. He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t throw another tantrum, simply pulls back his hand and turns around to leave. Outside of the club, he realizes that his phone is vibrating and pulls it out of his pocket, frowning. It’s a message from MJ, telling him she’s back home. Before even leaving the place, Petey dials her number, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Parker! How are you do-”

“Why did you do this to me?” Petey cuts her off, voice trembling from the tears he is trying to hold back so badly. “Stark is a huge dick and you sent me right to him and now no one will bite me anymore!”

There’s a long pause before MJ sighs. “Don’t tell me you blew it, Petey…”

“Blew it? He blew it! He’s a selfish, arrogant asshole and I hate him! I wish you never told me to go to him!”

“Come home, we need to talk.”

“Whatever.”

Petey hangs up and makes his way home, not looking forward to talking to MJ - or anyone else, really. He’s far too crushed, the realization that even _if_ another vampire tries to bite him they will just fucking collapse just too much for him to even want to talk to anyone anymore.

This is a huge fucking mess and he has no idea how to get out of it.


End file.
